


Tiānshǐ

by fandolion



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandolion/pseuds/fandolion
Summary: An insight into the relationship between May and young Robin.A series of various oneshots, (I'll insert Coulson into some of them because I refuse to believe he didn't raise Robin with May)Chapter 2: tai chi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tiānshǐ = angel (according to Google)

"mum?" Robin called from her bed. "Mum, please" May looked up from her desk at the slight desperation she heard In the young girl's voice. She smiled softly and pushed her chair back, the scraping of wood on concrete echoing slightly in the dimly lit room.  
"What is it honey?"she asked, perching on the mattress.

With one arm raised as an invitation for the girl to tuck her head into her shoulder, she gently brushed the strands of hair from Robin's eyes.  
"They don't want me here. I can see them pushing me away because of what I can do."  
"Who honey, who doesn't want you here?"  
"Everyone. They want me to leave, they think I'm a bad omen, Like the deaths I see in my dreams are my fault..."  
May hugged the child a little closer, robin's words like a vice constricting her heart. No child should have to put up with this, It was too much. She took a deep breath.  
"Is this past, present, or future?" She asked. There was a moment's pause.  
"All of them, I'm never welcome" Robin sniffled, and may suddenly realised she was crying.  
"Hey now," she said softly, gently turning the girls' shoulders so that she could look into her gleaming eyes, tears pooling and threatening to fall.  
"That's not true. I want you here, you're a part of my strange little family, and I promise you, I will always be here. Until the end."  
"Will you stay now?" Robin whispered, afraid to speak louder incase the quiver in her voice would be heard. In response, may wiggled the quilt over them both, settling down in the pillows so that robin's head nested comfortably on her chest, her arm still wrapped protectively around the youngster's small shoulders. She dropped a soft kiss atop her sandy blonde hair.

"It'll work out Robin, it always does in the end. Our friends may have lost faith, but I will always have faith in them and I will always have faith in you, that's my job. We will make this work, together." She smiled and squeezed her shoulders "Now tell me again how we will save the world."

That was the first night neither of them had nightmare plagued dreams for a long, long time.


	2. Tai chi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have good ideas I'm just really bad at writing, but I want to contribute something to this wonderful fandom! I hope you enjoy anyways x

She shot upright, hands blindly grasping the air in the semi darkness of the bunker room. Her breathing quickened and her chest tightened as bile rose into her dry throat, burning her mouth. Blood roared in her ears and the lurid glowing haze of the overhead light did nothing to aid her vision. She choked out a silent sob. With shaking hands May threw the thin bedsheet aside and stumbled across the room, barely noticing how her sweat made her shirt cling to her shoulders. She collapsed in front of the toilet and Retched a few times before leaning her forehead against the wall and focused on regulating her breathing.

May's panic attacks were not frequent, perhaps once or twice a month. They came as she dreamt of the horrors she had faced, and the horrors that were to come. She used to have mild panic attacks at the academy, where she would hide herself away in her room. It was Coulson who had found her. He would bring her food and tea, and once they had become good friends she would let him massage her head to clam her down. It was Phil who had suggested she do tai chi. 

But Phil Coulson was gone. When they arrived back to their own time she was ready, she promised herself that this was the time she would tell him how she felt, but the Ghost rider had come and whisked away the love of her life as part of a stupid deal he had made. That was when she had her first panic attack since the academy. 

May rose to her feet, her vision mostly clear but dizziness still clouding her mind. She positioned her bare feet so they were shoulder width apart and bent her knees slightly. She slowed her breathing to four seconds inhale, eight to exhale. May closed her eyes and focused on relaxing her body limb by limb.

She imagined the sound of the river beside her mother's house, her father humming to himself as he tended to the garden. She imagined grass beneath her feet, Phil's warm hand, large but gentle resting lightly on her shoulder. May twisted her body to the left then the right, her raised leg sweeping the floor and her arms moving at tandem.

Robin watched her mother's graceful movements from the doorway. She saw the content peace, but also the slight frown that stained the soft features of her mother's face.  
"Mum? What are you doing?" She asked innocently, her voice ladended with sleep. Melinda did not open her eyes but smiled sweetly at the girl, continuing her fluid movements as if in a trance.

"Tai chi, honey." She said simply, her voice showing nothing of her earlier trauma. "It helps me relax and focus, perhaps I can teach you someday?" Robin shuffled across the concrete floor, her bare feet making almost no noise. With her small feet planted in a firm stance, she adopted the older woman's movements, wobbling as she raised her leg as if in a slow motion battle, her little silky nightgown fluttering around her knees.

May cracked open an eye and felt a wave of adoration towards the girl, making her want to cry and laugh at the same time. Her little girl, a look of determination on her face as she did her tai chi.  
"Or perhaps I can teach you now seeing as you're so keen!" She chuckled. Robin's face lit up as may gently took hold of her arms to correct her position.

And so the training began, a mother and daughter trying to escape the horrors of their own nightmares through eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions/requests/Criticism more that welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to get me going so it's not great, hope you liked it anyways :)
> 
> Requests/suggestions/criticism more than welcome


End file.
